The subject technology is generally directed to managing open tabs of an application.
When a mobile device operating system starts running out of memory, the mobile device operating system may either request that running applications free some memory or kill applications until enough free memory to continue the operation of the mobile device operating system is available. A user may enter data into a form (e.g., a job application, a form for making a purchase in an online store, etc.) displayed on a webpage in a tab of a web browser. If the web browser evicts the tab in order to free the memory, the data entered by the user in the form may be lost. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for managing open tabs of a web browser when the web browser is requested to free some memory may be desirable.